The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Battery-Charged Sunshine
Summary: Frannie  has just moved to Belleville, New Jersey with a broken heart and fractured soul. This is a story of about how a guy named Gerard and a song changed her life. My Chemical Romance fanfic. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

"_Damn door_" I thought as I caressed my finger. Opening the door into this crypt I shall be forced to call home, I accidently slammed my finger into the doorknob out of aggresion. "_Stupid shiny doorknob door. Why couldn't you be a whore and stay open?" _I muttered to myself. "_Belleville,New Jersey, you are really getting to me. So much that I've come to the point of insane conversations with myself_." I looked back to the end of the street and could just see the cab that dropped me off silently driving away into the light side of twilight. "Take me wih you" I pleaded miserably. I sighed and picked up my luggage. Passing the threshold, I wrestled with my bags across the living room, up the stairs, and into my "new-not-really-this-used-to-be-a-mini-gym" room. Throwing them aside, I catapulted onto my twin-sized bed facedown and cried.I pulled the blankets over my head and held my knees up to my shaking chest. I had no fear of being caught because there was no point. There was nobody else in the house.

Feeling tears streaming down my face I tried to remember what had happened this past week. It all seemed like such a blur. One moment I'm in the backseat of our car with my parents up front and with my 3 year old brother next to me and in the next I wake up in a white-washed room with a bunch of cables sticking out of me and with a throbbing pain in my head.

Then suddenly I'm greeted with a relieved sob and an loving embrace. "Oh God, Oh God! Thank God!" cried a familiar voice. As soon as I heard that voice that I've heard a million times before, I pushed my 22 year old sister off of me purely out of instinct. She didn't fight me but still kept her hands on mine. You know how when you see a relative that you hadn't seen in a long time you're filled with momentous joy and come up with the urge to small talk to know what they've been doing all this time that they hadn't contacted you in any way? Well, you're probably guessing that's what I did. So yeah, the first words I blurted out delicately like the lady I am, "What the fuck happened to you're face?"

Feely had saliva and make up stains all over her complexion and down her neck. Not to be rude but it was a disgusting sight to see on my beauty queen of a sister. "Oh,Frannie! You're okay!" she said as she hugged me again. This time I didn't stop her.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked. "What's going on?"  
Surprisingly unsettling, she stared at me with sympathy with such sadness it almost brought tears to my eyes and said,"Fran, hey, why don't you take a nap..."  
"Stop that! Just tell me what's going on! I have a right that you don't. Last time I checked I was the one strapped into this hospital bed...wait...hospital bed. Hospital Bed. Ugly crying sister. My skin is freezing cold...Either I'm turning into a vampire or I'm dying!"  
"I missed that..your spontaneity...Fran, you were in a coma." my adorable Feely said bluntly. "...In a coma?...seriously...wait why? What happened?...I don't remember anything...What about mom and dad and Frankie? Are they okay?"  
At this point Feely's melancholic smile,frank eyes, and silence were enough to break my heart in shards having the truth crashing into me. I started bawling my eyes out in fear of what I might learn.  
A man ate a red light in rush to deliver his wife to the hospital who was giving birth and didn't see our mini cooper cruising in the road. Both cars were brutally smashed together. The man lost his soon-to-be son,his wife,and his will to live. He ended up taking his life as soon as he found out. I,on the other hand,survived. But my happiness was buried alongside my mother, father, and little darling Frankie.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught up with my teenage girl thoughts, I'm lying on my bed enveloped in darkness. Thinking about how lazy I am that I can't stand up and turn on the light. Thinking about how this room makes me gag because it smells like sweat mixed with perfume. Thinking about what a scene I will cause when I go to school. It's the middle of October and I'm due in school tomorrow morning. It's been three days since I've moved here and I don't think the Catholic high school I'll be going to will let me procrastinate any more in spite of my tragic situation.

I heard the front door slam open and the rustling of plastic bags, the smell of Taco Bell drifting through my bedroom door. "Frannie-poo! Dinner's ready!" yelled Feely, my not so mature older sister. She calls it dinner, I call it heart attacks on wrapping paper but the following is still the same: it tastes amazing.

I rushed downstairs wearing my new Victoria's Secret pajamas (which I adore) along with the hundreds of other clothes Feely bought me. I guess she's making up for the times she was never a sister to me. That or she's kissing up to me to get on my good side. Well, I am sort of glad we're bonding in a way. This is the first time we're together just the two of us since she moved out to New Jersey.

"Wow, this place is a mess." I said as I strolled into the kitchen bumping Feely purposely. Kitchens are supposed to be full of plates and food and recipe books, right? Well, in Feely world, kitchens are for storing dirty clothes, school books, and make up. She had to push things aside on the counter in order to have space for eating.

"Okay, stop criticizing unless you plan to clean it yourself. And I brought you a nacho bell, it's in the brown bag." Feely-pee said as she munched on her taco, bits of food coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

"You are a pig. And thanks..." And I dug into my heavenly delight with pleasure. All that could be heard was silent chewing, the occasional sip of water (we both hate soda, it makes us shit), and Feely's humming. She did that whenever she was in deep thought. Weirdo.

"Oh..hey, I brought your uniform from the tailor. It's all custom made and pretty. Now you'll stand out with curves from all the other robotic girls." my sister said with obvious pride.

"Gee, thanks. I can already tell I'll be a favorite with all the nunnies. I cant believe you're making me go to a Catholic school. We're not even Christian let alone Catholic!"

"It's the best private school around. Come on kid, you're straight A student and being in a school with a good name will open up more opportunities. You know that." she lectured. "Now...are you nervous?"

"...actually, I'm not. The only thing I'm dreading is not being able leave the school early enough."

"Liar, you're not even worried about making new friends?"

"No. Right now, I could care less about having friends...really..." I said, surprising myself.

"You know you can talk to me whenever you need to okay?" she added quietly. I don't see how. She's almost never home. Either shopping, her boyfriend, work, or college keeps her attention occupied.

"...thanks sis...it means a lot." I smiled and looked down quickly. There must be something wrong with you if you're a teenager and good at awkward moments. I finished my meal and tried and failed to make a quick dash without having to clean up. Feely caught up with me.

"Hey lazy-ass, clean up."

_Gruntle, mumble, gruntle,hohoho,mumble._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Is it good? Please review! Chapter 3 will be Frannie's first day of Our Lady of Sorrow High School (not a very original name, I know)..._tan-tan-tan *dramatic music*_


End file.
